


Coming Home

by FanaticFantasy



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Domestic life with Jaskier, Gender neutral reader or at least I think I managed that, Jaskier comes back after travelling with Geralt, Jaskier is smooth with his lines, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFantasy/pseuds/FanaticFantasy
Summary: Jaskier comes back home to you after traveling with Geralt. Domestic life and a lot of poetry follow.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> All the poetry used by the reader and Jaskier n this fic has been written by me.

You loved it when Jaskier came home. How he slowly filled all of your senses. At first, you could hear him, humming his latest tune under his breath as he came inside the house. You quickly ran from your bedroom to the top of the stairs to see his signature smile and eyes bright with excitement. Quickly making your way down the stairs, you smell his cologne, and then you can finally touch him and hug him tightly against your body. As you kiss his cheek, you can almost taste all the adventures and mischief he got into while he was away.

But unfortunately, your duties do not plan themselves around the unpredictable mess that is Jaskier’s „schedule“. And no amount of his complaining, persuading or singing could change that. The work needed to be done.

„But I just came home. After months.“  
„I know and I’m sorry. But I will give you all the time and attention when I finish these tasks.“  
„I’ll help you!“  
„Jaskier, last time you tried to help, you almost burned down our bedroom.“  
„…I will help you stay happy. I shall entertain you with the stories from far away!“

And so he accompanies you through the whole morning of chores around the house. While sweeping the hall, he asks you to dance and somehow manages to make you giggle as he spins you around and also to clean the floor perfectly. While making preparations for lunch in the kitchen, the traveling acting company (himself with a big wooden spoon) proudly presented you with a tale of how Geralt bested yet another kikimora.

The sun was shining, so you figured the laundry you put outside earlier would be dry by now, so you took Jaskier’s hand and ran outside, both of you laughing like little kids playing games. You picked the clothes from the line and Jaskier was the one to hold the growing pile of shirts, skirts, pants, and other clothing.

„How did you manage to bring it here by yourself before?“

His voice muffled by the big pile of clothes he’s holding makes you smile.

„Don’t you know, darling, I am just as strong as the mighty Witcher you travel with.“ you tease.

„I’m terribly sorry my dearest, for a minute I forgot who I was talking to. Everyone praise the mighty Laundry Tamer, the Household Ruler, and the owner of my heart!“

You hit his shoulder playfully, laughing at his antics as you guide him inside the house.

„I am just spreading the tale of your heroic deeds!“ he protests as he sets the giant pile of laundry on the table. You just shake your head and begin folding said pile. He watches you with a soft gaze like he is drinking in every little movement you make, all the expressions you make.

"And as your hands gently grace the fabric, like a butterfly touching the petals of a rose, my cheek, red with excitement, as another place for your hand to rest I propose."

"Jaskier, I am literally just folding the laundry."

„But I am just a humble bard who has an urge to express poetry when he feels it.“ he smiles, tilting his head at an attempt to feign innocence. Oh, two can play this game quite easily.

"Oh but let me give the poetry a better use, let it sing and howl about my muse. Let poetry be my witness here, that I love no one more than my dear Jaskier."

You notice his eyes got a shade darker but still they shine brighter than the night sky at cloudless summer night.

"...How much laundry do you have left?"

„A lot, as you can see.“

„But would you have mercy on your poor lover, as he ran for days and nights, just so he may lay you under covers, to rest his tired mind against your precious heart?“

„You talk of mercy, my lover, my dear, yet the duties call and I fear, that for but a few moments more, those urges, we must ignore.“

„Damn, you might as well go for another quest with Geralt instead of me. You‘re a natural.“

„And you compliment me way too much.“

„But what should I live for if not to sing for your glory? Please, do not interrupt, let me tell you a story. About the one that captured my heart and against all the other conquer shields it, about the one whose gaze could make me feel like a knight by the sword of passion and understanding that wields it. About the one that allows all the wounds on my soul, left there by past careless lovers, to mend. About the one that I would like to ask now – would you give me your hand? My heart longs to find shelter in yours, our souls intertwined and it secures the feeling that no matter what, there will always be a home, for this foolish jokester, who left you to go roam the continent but in all the beauty he saw there, he never saw anything that would quite compare, to the way the light dances on your cheeks, and in the curves of your gentle lips, he finds all the answers that he seeks.“

His sincere and urgent love confession makes your heart skip a beat like it always does. You still can’t fully comprehend that he is yours and that he of all people would use his clever words to compliment you. You are just you, little you, yet Jaskier makes you feel like much more. You let go of a shirt you were just folding and you hug him tight, curling into him to leave no unnecessary space between you.

„The laundry can wait.“ You admit. To be completely honest, you couldn’t give a damn about the laundry now even if you tried.

„Yes!“ he punches the air in the sheer joy of his accomplishment.

„You are a dork.“

„But you wouldn’t want me any other way.“

„I wouldn’t. I love you when you’re dorky and I love it when you get serious. I love it when you rant about little things and when you fight for a serious cause. I love when I get you for myself, oh I love that time, but most of all, my love, I love how your lips fit against mine.“

„I should probably take notes, I am being out-barded right here.“

„Jaskier… Please.“

„I am only teasing, love. Now, let’s see if our lips really do fit together that well, after all that time apart."


End file.
